


1 imposter remains

by Owlace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Among Us, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety Attacks, Back stabbed, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Injury, Break down, Character Death, Death, Forgiveness, Framed, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Imposter, Lies, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other, Outer Space, References to Depression, Slow Death, Supportive Miya Osamu, atsumu is the imposter, im sorry, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlace/pseuds/Owlace
Summary: There’s an imposter among us.Atsumu is the imposter in the Inarizaki crew, someone he loves so dearly finds out he does all he can to ensure he cover is blown even if it means he’ll have to backstab someone he loves so dearly.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	1 imposter remains

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was originally my friend Kiti’s! She wants to do a comic on it but can’t come up with a story line so I’m writing this to help her out.

When it was announced there was an imposter on their ship never in a million years did Osamu believe it would be his own brother, his own flesh and blood, someone who had been there from the start inseparable for most of their life despite their contrasting personalities and aspirations. But there he was. Stood there hovering over Ginjima’s dead body a bloodied knife gripped firmly in his right hand. 

”It’s you, yer the imposter.” Atsumu’s head wiped around in surprise as he was now face to face with his twin. Osamu’s voice remained calm and causal almost like he didn’t care. But deep down he was screaming at himself to run away. Run away from this monster his brother had become. Neither of them spoke for a few moments after that. Seeing his brothers unfazed expression was enough to make Atsumu’s eyes well up with tears. He didn’t need words or an obvious reaction to know that his brother, his own brother was disappointed in him. He didn’t need a reaction to know that this was breaking Osamu up inside. 

”Samu...” Atsumu began taking a step closer to his twin who looked moderately alarmed and even backed up slightly, his own twin was afraid of him. “Look- I can explain.” He said reaching out to him but the other made no attempt to reach back. “Please Samu...don’t tell no one..I know this seems bad but we can both get out of here if you let me get on with what I need to do.” Atsumu pleaded. 

”You want me to stand by and do nothin’ whilst you kill our crew member by member?” Osamu asked hints of anger rising to his face. Atsumu knew it was a big ask. He also knew Osamu wouldn’t betray him. He’d been so loyal to him his whole life. Despite his actions he knew that wouldn’t change. 

”I know it sounds bad but me, you we can get outta here. Just act like you never saw this. Forget about it.” Osamu looked hesitant. This could put his brothers life on the line, yes the Inarizaki crew were his friends but nothing could ever come between what twins had no matter how much they fought and squabbled. “Promise me Samu, promise me you won’t tell them.”

”I promise...” 

It was only a matter of time before Ginjima’s body was found in a puddle of his own blood an emergency meeting was called and they all found themselves sat round the table in the cafeteria. Osamu could practically feel his twins eyes boring into him as if he were watching his every movement. He just couldn’t shake Gin’s dead, lifeless body lying at the feet of Atsumu. There was a moment of silence to respect the life that had been lost before Kita, the captain of the Inarizaki crew finally spoke up. 

”Akagi, where did you see the body?” He asked his calm demeanour refusing to crack. 

”I found him in the CCTV room. I came to check the cameras to see if I could catch the culprit on camera but I found Gin dead..” Kita nodded in acknowledgment. 

”Did you happen to see who may have been around at the time?” Kita asked once more pushing for more information. Akagi simply shook his head refusing to meet the rest of his teams eyes. 

”Whoever it was was long gone by the time I got there..” Akagi said gloomily wishing to remove the image of his friends lifeless body much like Osamu who too had to see poor Male his life drained from his body at the hands of a certain blonde. There was a moment of silence Kita eyed everyone up looking for someone who may seem suspicious finally Atsumu spoke up. He said one singular word. That one word that ruined everything.

”Black.” He said. 

Each crew member had a designated colour for identification reasons. Osamu’s was black. His head whipped around to face his brother his eyes wide with confusion and fear, the expression broke Atsumu’s heart never before had he seen Osamu look that way. So torn, betrayal evident on his features. 

”Atsumu, think very carefully about who you’re accusing here. Osamu is your own brother.” Aran spoke looking over at the Male dressed in yellow. Atsumu just nodded. 

”I thought about it...I didn’t want to but this is just the way it has to be. I saw Osamu fleeing the scene where Gin was sadly killed...” Atsumu had always been a talented liar. Osamu could see right through it but this had caught him by surprise he was lost for words, luckily he didn’t need them because A certain slacker was their to back him up. He has had a crush on Suna for the longest time it sucked to know he may never get to tell him. 

”Bullshit!” Suna yelled standing from his seat slamming his hands against the table. “Osamu would never!” The brunette said defensively never had anyone seen him act like this, usually he looked tired and unenthusiastic but this was different. He looked certain, determined, somewhat protective over the grey haired twin. “He couldn’t- he wouldn’t! I know he wouldn’t!!” Suna exclaimed. 

”Do you have any evidence to prove it?” Kita asked the frantic brunette who hesitantly shook his head. Kita motioned for him to sit down and reluctantly he obeyed slouching back in his chair. 

”it wasn’t me!” Osamu finally chimed in now desperate to save his own life. He could see Atsumu refuse to look at him unable to meet his twins gaze of betrayal. 

”I’ll admit Osamu, you’ve been acting a little suspicious this whole meeting. Saying nothing up until now.” Aran argued back to him. “Where were you, what have you been doing.”

”I was in the CCTV room-..but I didn’t kill him!”

”Atsumu, are you sure you saw Osamu fleeing?” Kita asked and Atsumu nodded. 

“With my own two eyes. It was him.” Atsumu said confidently. It was put to a vote. Overall Osamu scored the majority of the votes all but Suna who refused to vote. It was final. Osamu was sentenced to his death. He was going to be ejected into space where he would quickly suffocate and die. 

“We’re sorry Osamu. This is the way it has to be.” Kita’s words were sincere yet there was no sympathy in his voice. Just as Osamu stood at the platform to be be pushed into the dark abyss he turned back one more time to take in his friends faces for the last time so they would be the last thing he saw. He could look at them and remember the good times where life wasn’t like this. Suna was crying. Suna was sobbing. Aran had to keep his hands firmly planted on his shoulders to stop him from running after him. 

”Atsumu..” he said finally after a whole of silence grabbing his brothers attention. “I forgive you.” He said honestly. “And I hope in our next life we get to be twins again so we can do it all over again. Fix what went wrong.” There was a few moments of silence. “I probably never say this enough and I kinda regret it now. But I love you...All of you. Until we meet again. But till then. Goodbye, I’ll see you on the other side.” Osamu smiled softly before he was ejected into space to greet death. 

_Osamu was not the Imposter...._

_1 imposter remains._

**Author's Note:**

> The ending made me pretty sad ngl.   
> Umm- I’m sorry for killing you off Ginjima like 8 lines in.   
> Constructive criticism is nice :>


End file.
